


Sweety , Sweets..!! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blushing, Chocolates, Embarrassment, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua loves sweets and just cant anyone else eat it even if its gon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweety , Sweets..!! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was so hot and yes why not it was summer everything was hot Killua and Gon have been really tired.  
But actually had nothing to do..

"I think we should to go to a chocolate mart. We can eat chocolates there and it would be fun." Killua said to Gon while posing a cate like figure.

"Huh.. Chocolates ,,,, well if you really want so lets go , Killua we may have fun there." Gon said to Killua

"Fine then lets go" killua was happy  
But this mood was knocked down when he saw the shop closed for three days "I wanted to ...... Eat...... Killua's face dropped.

"Dont worry I know some people we can go to a hotel for any thing chocolaty" ,,, Gon said to Killua. The opinion had brightened Killua's mood.

"Well then , lets go. It will be fun....choco.....choco....choco"  
Killua began to say in a baby tone

"There is the cafe lets go killu.....-"..  
Those were the last words Gon could say beacause Killua was already inside the cafe

"Heh,,, Pops two choco brownies please...But be fast .. I am really hungry'" killua said while sitting on a table along with Gon

* * *

 

"Your order ,  sir please enjoy yourselves" the waiter said and went away after putting the brownie on table..

Killua was already leaking saliva out of his mouth off course it was so tasty and awesome..

"Gon lets eat" , killua said while eating all the chocolate stuffed in his mouth

"Killua ... My choco is finished . i am waiting for you" Just as gon said that , he licked some of Killua's brownie that made Killua mad pike wild kitten , who is abondend by his mom.

"Con what are you doing ...??? How can you eat it.. Gimme back..." Killua said while jumping on Gon in the cafe.

"He put his hands inside Gon's mouth."

"Killua watch out dont resort to devil mode we are in a cafe." Gon said while laughong at killua's madness.

And after that Killua realized that everyone is staring them and especially him. Off course it was odd he was 15 now how could he do that.

It made killua blush a lot and he felt so much shy and redness on his cheeks as he whispered in Gon's ears.

"Lets go back Gon" also putting bill on the table he dragged Gon outside the cafe while his eyes were hidden under his hairs , head lowered and total blushing.

_gosh , seriously. I did that..??_ Killua just couldn't help with the thought. He went total embarrassed.

_i swear I will never come to cafès for chocolates.._ Killua vowed to himself  _"Never"_

**_*"*"ThE eNd"*"*_ **

**_Please comment and kudos..!! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time for me so i could .not write well


End file.
